A voice pipe or a tube speaker is used when disposition of a speaker is precluded due to a narrow space or a strong magnetic field environment such as a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus. A speaker system using a pipe or a tube is likely to involve a difference in frequency characteristic between an input signal and an output signal. Furthermore, an increased length of the pipe or tube reduces output sound pressure.